Breakfast in Bed
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: It's Mother's Day in the Spencer house! Set in my Babies on the Brain/Presents Under the Tree universe.


Breakfast in Bed

Shawn's eyes slowly drifted open and settled on the clock, which read 8:03 AM. Sighing, he quietly arose from the bed, careful not to wake his wife.

Silently he made his way to the bedroom of his twins.

"Hey, kiddos," Shawn called as he opened the door to Zach and Zoey's room.

The eight year-olds' heads slowly lifted from their pillows. Zoey's eyes filled with clarity first. "It's mother's day!" she exclaimed, throwing the covers off of her body.

"Oh, waffles!" Zach cried, following his twin sister's actions.

"Yeah, we gotta go make breakfast for mom," Shawn replied with a nod. "Who wants to be in charge of what?"

"I'll mix the batter!" Zoey volunteered excitedly. "Zach, you can make the scrambled eggs."

"Hey, I wanna do the waffle batter," Zach complained.

"Alright, you two can split the tasks, okay munchkins? You can take turns mixing and beating the eggs and stuff."

"We're not munchkins!" Zach cried, trying to stand as tall as he could to make his point.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn questioned. He scooped Zach up in his right arm and Zoey in his left, tossing them each over a shoulder. "You sure seem like munchkins to me!"

Shawn bolted into the kitchen as quickly as he could while carrying two giggling eight year-olds. "That's getting tougher to do now. Maybe you aren't munchkins anymore!"

"Told you, dad!" Zach replied, a bit of his mother's sass showing.

"Daddy, are we gonna wake up Kaelyn and have her help?" Zoey asked of their three and a half year-old sister.

"Not yet," Shawn replied, taking the pancake mix out of the pantry. "She's still too little to help much, but we'll wake her up a little before we go in and wake up mommy."

Zoey zipped over to grab a whisk from the drawer, seemingly not even paying attention to her father's answer to her question.

"Zach, you get the milk and then we can start the batter," Zoey directed as Shawn pulled the waffle iron out of the cabinet.

Zach followed his sister's order and pulled the nearly full gallon of milk from the fridge. He set it on the counter before retrieving the measuring cup. "How many waffles are we making? Is ten enough?"

• • •

Twenty minutes later, the waffles were done and the eggs were nearly done cooking.

"Alright, kiddos, go get your sister," Shawn told his kids.

A minute later, his three children came running down the hallway, Kaelyn in the middle, holding the hand of each of her siblings.

"Good morning, Kae. You ready to go wake mommy up?" he asked his younger daughter.

She sleepily wiped at her eyes, which then widened. She turned and sprinted back to her room, returning almost immediately with a bright pink piece of construction paper adorned with crayon drawings and butterfly stickers.

"It's for mommy," Kaelyn told her dad, showing him her art, which featured five stick figures, each presumably a member of the Spencer family. Around the one that was surely Juliet was a heart.

"It's beautiful, princess. Mommy's gonna love it."

"We made cards for mommy too," Zoey exclaimed, grabbing hers off the table. "We had craft time at school to make cards for our mommies. See, daddy?"

Shawn nodded at his daughter's card with a smile. "It's great, Zo." He then grabbed the remaining one off the table. It was filled with all sorts of doodles. Many people didn't know, but Juliet loved to doodle when she was bored. "Zach, mom's going to love yours too," Shawn praised, handing the card to his son.

"Okay, are we ready to go wake mommy up?" Shawn asked his kids, grabbing the tray of food.

"Yeah!" they chorused. They walked slowly toward the bedroom so Shawn could follow them with the tray, but once the door was in sight, they sprinted in and quickly climbed onto their mom's bed.

"Happy mother's day," the kids screamed, waking Juliet up (although, knowing the noise they had been making, Shawn was sure that she hadn't just woken up).

Her eyes open and a grin covered her face as Shawn placed the try over her legs so the delicious smell of the waffles and eggs wafted into her nostrils. "Wow, guys, this is awesome. Thank you so much," Jules told her family. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, mommy!" was the response she immediately got.

"Did you guys help make breakfast?" Jules asked the twins, knowing that Kaelyn was likely not involved.

"Yeah, we did! Zoey and I took turns mixing," Zach explained.

"Well, it's delicious," she said as she took a bite.

"Mommy, this is for you," Kaelyn said abruptly, shoving the construction paper in her mother's face.

Juliet smiled and thanked her daughter for the great drawing, before taking Zach and Zoey's cards as well. She nearly teared up looking at the wonderful cards her kids had made her.

Shawn handed her one last card, from himself. "Happy mother's day, Jules."


End file.
